Nineteen Years Later
by LauranTheBiscotti
Summary: Nineteen Years Later everything has changed, especially for one 'Mudblood' who could change the history of Hogwarts alone.


Nineteen Years Later...

**BOIL AND BUBBLE**

"Diddums! Diddums!"

Duddley groaned and rolled over,groping for his glasses.

Everything hurt...his back..his arms...his legs...his everything.

Falling over Harriet's skate and down the stairs last night did not help,either.

Groaning, he pulled on his pants and slippers and plodded down the stairs.

The years have not been good to Dudley. He loved his job but his kids...his kids...

He met Vivian shortly after moving .They hated each other at first, fiercely and deeply, but fate put them together on a science fair project, and they soon became inseparable.

They got married after graduation and now had 3 kids: Ned (5 years old), Olivers (8) and ..."Harriet!"

Vivian came round the corner and helped him to his feet, clucking her tongue.  
He rubbed his nose. "This is the third time I've tripped over her books this week!"

She patted his arm "You DO exaggerate dear. Now come,I've breakfast ready."

"I have the bruises to prove it" Dudley grumbled but nevertheless he followed his wife,carefully making his way through a maze of blocks, roller skates, and piles of books.

When they got to the kitchen Dudley sat down while Vivian got busy at the stove.

Dudley tucked a napkin in his shirt "Where is she anyways?"

Vivian looked round 'Who dear?"  
"Harriet."

"Oh she's out at the pond I expect,looking for more newts to add to her collection."

The Macbethian poem "**Eye of newt, and toe of frog,**

**Wool of bat, and tongue of dog,**

**Adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting,**

**Lizard's leg, and howlet's wing,-**

**For a charm of powerful trouble,**

**Like a hell-broth boil and bubble." **

Popped suddenly into Dudley's head.

This has been going on for a week,now.

He figured it had to do with his eldest's birthday coming up.

He tried to make the most out of his birthdays,especially because his cousin...

He wondered if Harry ever thought of him.

Did he?

And was it ever good?

"Not bloody likely." he muttered.

Vivan sighed "Dudley."

"Hmmm?"

"Your elbow is in the butter again."

Dudley lifted his arm "Blast ."

Vivian handed him a napkin, set the bowl of eggs on the table, and sat down.

"Are you ok?"

'Yeah, Vi just a little..I didn't get enough sleep last night."

She frowned "Hmm well maybe you should go see a doctor; you tossed and turned all night"

Dudley muttered noncommittally and, grabbing some toast, stood.

"Better be off...work."

Vivian kissed him on the cheek,

"Ok have a good day,dear. And don't forget to get balloons for Harriet's birthday."

"Yeah OK." and 4 minutes later he was on the road.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv v

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv 

Harriet sighed and pushed her braid over her shoulder.

There was only 3 hours,15 minutes, and 19 seconds left until school was over but she didn't think she could wait that long.

She knows for sure she saw a red eft in Little Creek and she wanted to get home before he'd moved on -she had yet to capture a red eft.

She twiddled her pencil and nibbled the lip.

3 hours,15 minutes, 3 seconds left.

Dang.

The day was DRAGGING.

A shadow fell over her desk and she looked up...scary Mrs Maloney.

"Day dreaming again?"

'Well, no I-"

There is legend that she eats children's brains for breakfast and uses their scalps as wigs.

Her hair did look... unnatural this morning.

She was wrenched out of her thoughts by sharp pain.

Mrs. Maloney had grasped her chin and jerked it up to look her dead in the eye...

Emphasis on dead.

"WHAT did you say?"

"I said-I mean-well-"

"Speak up !"

Harriet closed her eyes and prayed for a tornado drill...someone bombing the toilets again...ANYTHING.

The second hand ticked and the fire alarms went off.

Harriet snapped her eyes open and watched,in a daze, as everyone jumped up and ran, laughing and screaming, out the door.

She watched students file out of the school like ants.

And she felt powerful, as if SHE was the one holding the magnifying glass...SHE was in control.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllll

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllll

Harriet slung her bang on the table, just missing a vase of flowers, and called up the stairs :"Mum ! Dad ! I had the most AMAZING day !"

Vi came out of the kitchen with an armful of balloons.

"I can see it all over your new jumper."  
Harriet looked down "Oh yeah,we had brownies at no, that's not the incredible thing. Mean Old Maloney was biting kids head off.."

Vivian gave Harriet a disapproving look "'Arry.."

"Well she was!Anyways, I was sitting there innocently and paying FULL attention."

"Ahuh."

"Really, mum ! Well, I wished something would happen-anything, and it did ! The fire alarm went off !"

"RIGHT when you wished it would?"

Harriet didn't even know he had entered the room but there he stood, letter in hand.

"Yes,Da, why?"  
He held up the letter "There's something you need to know."

Vivan said "I'll make tea."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvv

Vivian re-read the letter.

"Really? This isn't some-this isn't a joke?"  
Dudley sighed and sat back "No,not a joke. You've been accepted,Harriet. You have been chosen to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vv

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LL

xoxoxo

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW !

If I get enough feedback AND ideas, I'll make this more than a one-shot !

Fanks !

xoxo

Lurrrrve,

L.


End file.
